Nani and Kono oneshots
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Nani and Kono oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Kono looked in the mirror nervously as she straightened out her dress and teased a tangle out her hair. She pouted her lips and added a little more lip gloss before rubbing her lips together and sighing finally happy with how she looked. She had been asked out on her very first date by Reece Moore. He was a popular guy who up until a few weeks ago had never showed any interest in Kono. She was super nervous but also excited; she had never had a boyfriend before. She grabbed her clutch and left her room blushing as her parents smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you down there?" Nani asked again

"Mum it's fine I'm happy to walk" Kono smiled.

"Be safe ipo" Ke'ano warned

"I will, I'll see you later"

Kono walked along the beach before heading onto the side roads, there was a warm breeze that blew through her hair and she walked with a bounce in her step. Reece had asked to meet at a local restraunt and Kono was more than happy. She arrived at seven and text Reece to say she was there. He replied saying he was on his way and Kono went inside and asked for a table under his name. She sat for a while twiddling her thumbs and tapping her nails nervously as she waited for Reece to arrive. She sipped on her coke and tried to avoid the looks from the waiters and other patrons as she sat waiting alone. She checked her phone to see the time and gave Reece another text. She was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach and sighed sadly. She looked around and was glad to see the other people in the restraunt were occupied and no longer looking at her. Thankfully she was tucked away in a corner by the window so had no one to close by. She sighed and sipped her drink once more when she was blinded by a flash of light. She looked out the window and saw Reece and all his mate taking photos of her and laughing hysterically, some of the guys calling out things and Reece saying he never wanted her. She felt tears fill her eyes and fought to hold them back and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. The group didn't hang around long and ran off leaving her red faced, embarrassed and upset. She left some money on the table and looked up seeing a few people staring at her. She ignored them and jumped up hurriedly leaving the restraunt as the tears pricked at her eyes. She stepped outside into the now cool air and shivered. The guys had run off in the distance but she could still hear them laughing and pointing as they finally disappeared. She was so embarrassed and upset and wandered away from the front of the restraunt to a nearby wall and perched there. She wiped at her eyes tearfully as she sobbed and pulled out her phone.

"Hey keikei you okay?" Nani asked as she answered the phone.

"…C…can you come get me?" Kono hiccupped tearfully.

"Kono what's wrong darling?"

"Please just come get me"

"Baby…"

"He laughed at me…him and his mated to pictures of me sitting alone in the restraunt" Kono cried.

Nani fell silent for a moment before responding.

"Baby I'm on my way, I'll be ten minutes" Nani said firmly.

Nani drove quickly, maybe too quickly but the roads were quite. She raced down the road feeling anger grow towards the guy who left her little girl. She pulled into the parking lot of the restraunt and stopped by the wall. Kono got up and jumped in the car with tear stained eyes but sat silently and looked out the window.

"I just want to go home" Kono mumbled.

Nani didn't say anything she could tell Kono didn't want to talk right now. She squeezed her knee and drove straight home.

When they arrived home Nani opened the door and Kono swiftly went to her room furiously wiping at her eyes. Nani sighed and sat next to Ke'ano.

"What happened?"

"Reece left didn't go into the restraunt, him and his mate turned up and took photos of her alone in the restraunt"

"What!"

"I can't believe someone would stoop so low to do that"

"Is she okay?"

"No, she's embarrassed and upset" Nani sighed.

Nani gave Kono sometime before making her a hot chocolate and going to her room. She knocked softly and entered finding Kono now in her pyjamas and huddled under the duvet, her sobs wracking her body. Nani put the drink down and climbed in next to Kono, pulling her close to her and letting Kono roll over and snuggled into her arms.

"Sssshh ipo it will be okay baby…I'm here"

Kono hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down and let he mum wipe gently at her tears.

"Baby he is just an immature little boy who doesn't deserve a girl like you anyway"

"I thought he liked me"

"I know keikei, I know"

"They've put the picture online" Kono sobbed hysterically as she showed Nani her phone.

Nani looked at the pictures and felt her heartbreak for Kono. Her baby sitting alone dressed up for her date and some heartless guy shaming her and taking her photo.

"Kono he is a horrible young boy…"

"Everyone is going to know!"

"Sweetheart…"

"People are messaging me and saying stuff" Kono cried.

Nani sighed and ran her fingers through Kono's hair softly.

"You looked beautiful baby girl"

"I looked like an idiot!"

"No you looked beautiful and stunning and grown up and one day a decent guy will see that and he will sweep you off your feet and look after you"

"No one will want me when they've seen this"

"Kono I promise you this will all pass"

"No it won't, I'll forever be known as the girl who stupidly thought Reece would want me!" Kono sobbed.

"Baby your friends will stand by you…"

"No they won't, they said I shouldn't have agreed to the date"

"Kono…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Kono sighed.

Nani kissed Kono's head and pulled her to sit upright.

"Hey, I made you a hot chocolate"

Kono sniffled and wiped her tears before allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"Thankyou"

"You going to be alright?" Nani asked as she went to leave.

"Will you stay for a bit?"

"Of course, shall we watch a film?"

"Yeah…do I have to go to school tomorrow?

Nani couldn't imagine how Kono must feel and she knew facing her friends would be hard but she also knew missing a day would cause more talk.

"It will be worse if you don't go…if it gets too much though you can ring me and I will come and get you, I promise"

"Okay"

Kono had dealt with the comments and stares for months now and she found she had very few people to talk to. Of course she had her mum and Chin but they couldn't be at school together. One face she never expected to help her was Adam Noshimuri. He had been charming and alluring, making himself known without forcing anything upon her. He proved over and over that he wasn't there to hurt her and was actually interested.

"Hey!" Adam called as he met Kono at the school gates.

"Hi"

"How was today?" Adam asked as he wrapped an arm around Kono.

Kono shrugged and smiled weakly.

"People are still talking about me"

"It's because they have nothing else to do…it's pathetic"

"It's not nice though"

"I know babe, just think you've only got a few months left"

"I'll defiantly be going to a different sixth form"

"What you're going to leave me" Adam laughed in mock defence

"You'll leave me, you will finish before me"

"Maybe I'll stay an extra year"

"Hmmm"

"Shall we go get dinner?"

"What?" Kono asked in shock.

Although they had been hanging out they hadn't labelled themselves in a relationship and had never been for more than shave ice.

"Dinner" Adam repeated as Kono looked confused. "You know, food…with me"

"Oh"

"You don't want to?"

"Erm…like a date?" Kono asked wishing she hadn't in case Adam didn't think like that.

"Ahm…yeah but casual so there no pressure…if you want to call it a date, if not dinner with a friend is cool with me…we don't even have to label it, just food"

Kono grinned; she really did like Adam but was scared after what happened.

"Do you like me?" Kono asked softly.

"Yeah I really do" Adam replied confidently.

"Promise?"

Adam chuckled and held Kono's face in his hands.

"I promise"

"Okay we can get food…like a date" Kono whispered.

"Cool, let's go then"

Adam walked Kono up towards her house holding her hand and proudly showing her off for anyone who cared to look.

"I had a really good night Kono"

"Me too"

"Good, I'm glad"

"Thank you…you defiantly made dating fun again"

"Hopefully will have another?"

"Yeah defiantly…you know it's still early do you want to come in?"

"Would that be okay with your parents?"

"Yeah"

Kono led Adam into the house and giggled at her parents faces.

"Who's this?" Nani asked with a smile.

"I'm Adam" Adam introduced as he shook both Kono's parents hands.

Nani and Ke'ano smiled pleased to see Adam was a gentleman.

"We went for an early dinner…we were just going to hang out" Kono said

"Okay that's fine" Nani smiled.

Nani and Ke'ano went back to the kitchen and Kono looked to Adam. She wanted to suggest a film but was unsure if her parents would allow a boy in her room.

"I'll be back in a sec" Kono whispered to Adam as she went to her mum.

Nani smiled and wrapped an arm around Kono sensing she wanting to ask something.

"Keikei?"

"Can me and Adam watch a film in my room?" Kono whispered with a slight blush.

Nani looked to Ke'ano and both didn't want to give Kono the opportunity to do anything to much with Adam but they knew they were both there.

"Keep the door ajar" Nani whispered and ushered Kono away.

Adam and Kono lay on her bed watching the film and giggling. They were having fun and just chatted animatedly with no pressure.

"I've really enjoyed today Kono"

"You said that already"

"Well I really did"

"So did I"

"Can I call you my girlfriends now?"

Kono blushed but grinned.

"Yes"

Adam smiled and leaned into Kono, giving her a brief but romantic kiss and grinning at her.

Nani hovered in the door way and saw the exchange between her daughter and Adam. She smiled and left them to it, deciding another hour or so wouldn't hurt. She was just glad Kono had found someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for delay i'm very busy at the moment the won't be so frequent, prompts welcome.**

 **Chapter two**

Kono sat on the porch with a blanket wrapped around herself, her brow creased in worry and concern. She bit her lip and pulled her knees to her chest her mind spinning. Her dad had called her that morning asking her to visit. She could hear the concern in his voice and headed straight over. Kono had sat with her dad as he explained to her that Nani needed an operation on her brain. She had been suffering seizures a result of the aneurysm she had suffered a few years prior. They had grown worse and were becoming of greater concern. Ke'ano had been to the hospital with Nani and it was recommended she have surgery to relive the sudden pressure on her brain, which could also potentially improve Nani's speech. The problem was there was a waiting list for surgery but Nani was desperate. The problem was the insurance didn't cover everything and Ke'ano had to find ten thousand dollars. Kono told her dad she would cover the cost, said she would sort things. She told him she had the money despite being in a dire financial situation herself. She jumped slightly when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey babe" Adam smiled as he reached the decking.

Kono peered up at him and plastered a false smile on her face.

"Hey"

Adam tilted his head and leaned down to kiss her before shuffling her over and snuggling next to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"Hmm yeah just sleepy"

"Why aren't you in bed then?" Adam grinned as he nuzzled Kono.

"Mmmm can't sleep without you"

"Liar you can sleep like a log when you want to"

"Hmm but I wanted you"

"Well I'm home now"

"How was the meeting?" Kono asked referring to a business meet Adam attended to try start his business again without the yakuza.

"Pretty good, seems as though I can start putting things together and hopefully in the next few months I'll have something to work with, will just have to be careful with money for a while yet…keep saving so we can at least pay Hiroma in parts"

Kono smiled weakly and felt her stomach fill with nerves.

"Yeah…it's be fine"

Adam knew something was off with Kono, the way she moved around the house not looking him in the eye, not being as open. It was like she was guilty of something but he didn't know what. He was almost afraid to call her on it in case he was wrong…he didn't want to fight with her but he knew something was defiantly up. He wandered to the front room and found Kono wrapping up a call, hurriedly ending it when she spotted him.

"Hey I'm erm going to go see mum and dad"

"Oh, I didn't know you had plans"

"Mum's had a cold thought I'd go cheer her up" Kono waffled as she grabbed her jacket.

"Well I'll come with you?"

"No, no its fine babe don't want you getting ill"

"Kono its fine…"

"Honestly I won't be long, I'll see you later" Kono rushed as she left without kissing him goodbye

Adam frowned in confusion and wandered why she wouldn't want him seeing her parents. He tried to brush it off but something was nagging at him and he didn't like it.

Kono sat next to her mum watching TV with her while her dad made them coffee. She wouldn't admit it but she was beyond worried about losing her mum. She was so close to her mother and when she had found out about the aneurysm she had been broken but never showed it, seeing her mothering suffering again was tearing her apart.

"Keikei don't look so worried" Ke'ano smiled as he brought over the coffee.

Kono smiled weakly and looked down blinking away tears.

"Kono daring your mother will be okay"

"What if…"

"Kono" Ke'ano warned softly not wanting to discuss it in front of Nani, who although was unable to speak, fully understood.

Kono nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'm sorry" She apologised softly.

Nani smiled and held Kono's hand giving it a soft squeeze as best she could.

"We have the date of surgery" Ke'ano informed.

"Yeah?"

"Friday"

"That's so soon" Kono realised.

"I know but it's best"

"Yeah" Kono smiled softly, fear filling her.

Kono returned home late and found Adam sitting on the couch with her laptop, his eyes darting to look at her with fire in his eyes and his jaw tense. Kono swallowed and felt uneasy under Adam's cold hard stare.

"Adam" Kono whispered in a choked voice.

Adam leaned forward and ran his hands down his face.

"Why have you transferred ten thousand dollars to your dad?" Adam bit angrily.

Kono felt numb and nervous as she stood shaking.

"Kono!"

"I'm …I'm sorry…"

"What does that mean?!"

"I…"

"Were in debt to the yakuza you know we need to pay them and save every penny…"

"You're in debt not me, there not my problem" Kono snapped regretfully.

Adam stared in shock feeling sick.

"Adam I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"No your right I put you in this mess"

"No Adam that was wrong…I knew what I was doing when I married you and I didn't care…we deal with the yakuza together" Kono stated firmly.

"Then why are you giving your dad money, what the hell is going on?"

Kono sighed and sat next to Adam.

"Mum's sick…the seizures have been getting worse and she needs surgery, the insurance didn't cover it all and dad didn't have the money"

"Oh Kono…"

"I'm sorry but it's my mum…I can't let her suffer, she could die without the surgery"

Adam could see how distraught Kono was and scooped her into his arms holding her close.

"Baby why didn't you tell me"

"Because I knew we needed the money and I just didn't know what to say…I was going to ask for a raise or take another job to make up for it and most of it I've taken from my savings…"

"Kono it's your mum of course were going to help her…I wish you wouldn't have told me"

"I'm sorry"

"Sweetheart family comes first"

"What about the yakuza?"

"Will deal with it, we can still start paying the debt off"

"I'll take an extra job…"

"Don't be silly, you work enough as it is…will figure it out"

"Okay"

"When' the surgery?"

"Friday"

"She will be okay"

"What if she isn't?"

"Hey, you can't think like that"

"It was tough knowing she can't speak and she's lost physical abilities but at least she was still here"

"She will still be here on Friday"

"The doctor says the surgery needs to be performed near the part of the brain that deals with speech…there's a chance he speech my improve"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's amazing Kono"

"Will you come to the hospital with me on Friday"

"Of course."

Kono, Ke'ano, Adam and Chin sat in the hospital waiting room. Nnai had been in surgery for over two hours and Kono was becoming restless. She couldn't sit still and kept huffing nervously. Adam knew she was worried but knew no news was better than bad news. He pulled her legs over his and held them in place with his left hand while wrapping his right arm around her and pulling her to his side.

"Close your eyes babe"

"I can't"

"Sweetheart they said the surgery would take a while"

"I just need to know she's okay"

"She will be"

"You don't know that" Kono suddenly snapped.

"Kono getting angry won't help" Ke'ano warned although he was petrified inside.

"Sorry" Kono whispered to Adam.

Adam kissed Kono's temple as they waited in silence.

It was half an hour later when a doctor finally entered to the waiting area.

"Everything went well, Nani is now in recovery"

Kono sighed in relief and hugged Adam close.

"When can we see her?" Ke'ano asked.

"You can follow me now"

Kono, Ke'ano, Adam and Chin sat around the bed waiting for Nani to wake up. The doctor informed them that the surgery should have eliminated all seizures and pressure may have been relived from the part of her brain that controls her speech. Kono leaned forward in her chair holding her mother's hand. She traced the skin with her thumb hoping to rouse her mother. It was a while later when her mother's eyes flickered open and a ray of hope filled Kono.

"Mum?"

Nani blinked a few times and turned her head to Kono her gaze a little clouded and her eyes darting between the others in the room.

"I'll get a doctor" Chin informed.

Doctor Charles returned with Chin swiftly and moved around to Nani's side that Kono wasn't occupying.

"Mrs Kalakaua you've just had brain surgery and you're in hospital…there's a chance your speech may have improved. Can you tell me who this is? He asked pointing to Kono.

Nani frowned a little and looked intently at Kono.

"Just nod if you wish, do you recognise her, who is she?" The doctor prompted again.

Nani remained silent and felt tears trickle down her face. Kono looked sacred and tried to support her mother. The doctor looked into Nani's eyes and found her responsive.

Can you tell me who this is?" He asked once more.

Nani kept her eyes focused on Kono for a long time, just taking her in before she attempted to speak.

"Kkk" Nani mumbled, the croaky sound leaving he mouth no different than before.

"It's me mum" Kono sighed with teary eyes not wanting to pressure her mum.

"K…on..o" Nani whispered in a gravelly voice.

Kono burst into tears as did Ke'ano as Nani's beautiful voice was heard once more after years.

"Mum" Kono cried.

Nani smiled and cried alongside Kono, while Ke'ano joined the two. Adam stroked Kono's hair as she lay with her parents. It warmed his heart to see them so happy and hopefully in a better place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for delay in updates! This is a little bit nani/kono and Kodam!**

 **Chapter three**

 **Five months ago**

 _Kono sat with her mum and Adam in the doctor's office, her lying on the bed in a gown with a hard cold focus in her eyes. She was quiet whilst her mother and Adam tried to talk to her._

 _"Keikei it's okay to cry…"_

 _"Mum I'm not going to cry"_

 _"Babe you don't have to be strong" Adam tried with a croak to his own voice._

 _Kono tensed her fists and closed her eyes trying to block the world out. She didn't want to keep talking about it; she had a miscarriage she just wanted to move on because if she thought to hard she wouldn't be able to move forward, she already blamed herself. The baby would be better off without her as a mother, that's what she told herself._

 _"Ipo were here for you"_

 _"You can talk to us babe, you don't need to remain strong, we lost…"_

 _"Adam just stop!" Kono snapped. "I don't want to talk about it. There is no baby end of story"_

 _Adam and Nani both looked at Kono in shock and surprise but didn't say anything more as the doctor entered the room._

 _"Kono how you feeling?" Doctor Shaft asked._

 _"I'm fine"_

 _"Are you ready for me to begin?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Would you like your mum and husband to stay?"_

 _"It's fine"_

 _"Okay, can you put your feet in the stirrups for me and just relax; you will probably feel some cramping and that may continue for a few days after"_

 _"Okay"_

 _The doctor smiled softly and began while Kono just lay there not acknowledging her mother or Adam, just wanting to get it over with, just wanting to forget._

 **Four months ago**

 _Adam walked up behind Kono in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and tracing patterns on her bare skin and admiring her naked body in the reflection of the mirror._

 _"Adam can you not" Kono sighed in annoyance as she struggled out of his hold._

 _Adam fought the urge to sigh and stepped back._

 _"Are you ever going to let me touch you again?"_

 _"I just want to take a shower and go to bed" Kono moaned as she held the towel around her body to shield herself._

 _"You not even going to let me see you naked?" Adam asked noting the appearance of the towel._

 _"I'm not in the mood"_

 _"You haven't been in the mood for months…I can't remember the last time we had sex!"_

 _Kono bit her lip and eyed Adam coldly._

 _"When we found out I was pregnant, we had sex in the shower and in the bedroom"_

 _Adam didn't know what to say, the statement was filed with fact, coldness and almost a hint of regret"_

 _"Kono…"_

 _"Can you just leave me to shower?"_

 _Adam sighed and left Kono alone._

 _Kono sat with her mother in a local café. They had met for lunch and coffee, insisted by Nani after Adam rung her explaining Kono's behaviour. Both were equally concerned and with Kono but since Adam was having trouble getting through to her, Nani decided it was her turn._

 _"Is that all you're going to eat?" Nani asked softly looking at Kono's picked at salad._

 _"Hmmm"_

 _"Ipo you've been very quiet lately"_

 _"Tired"_

 _"How's Adam?"_

 _Kono looked out the window and focused on the beach in the distant._

 _"Annoying me"_

 _"Keikei, what's wrong"_

 _"Nothing"_

 _"SO why's Adam annoying you"_

 _"He just is"_

 _Nani stared at Kono and waited for her to elaborate._

 _"He won't leave me alone"_

 _"He's your husband, why would you want him to leave you alone?"_

 _"Because he's always there, he doesn't give me space he's always trying to get me to talk and I don't want to"_

 _"Kono sweetie, things haven't been right with you since…the miscarriage"_

 _Kono remained silent and ignored her mother choosing to go back to picking at her salad._

 _"Ipo" Nani said with some warning._

 _Kono's eyes darted up and they filled with unshed tears._

 _"I don't want to talk about it" Kono whispered._

 _Nani could understand how Kono felt, she too had suffered a miscarriage that she had never told Kono about and she knew how hard it was to move forward and not be a burden._

 _"I know…you're trying to move forward by being strong and not delving your problems onto someone. You blame yourself and think you could have done something differently and you're scared to forget about the baby because regardless of how developed he or she was, you were still pregnant and they will always be your baby."_

 _Kono looked at her mother with wide eyes, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised how accurate her mother's words were, they were too accurate._

 _"How do you know?" Kono asked but sensed the answer._

 _Nani took Kono's hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs over Kono's knuckles softly._

 _"Before we had you I was pregnant with another child. I was nearly three months along when I found blood in my underwear and I realised what was happening. I went to your dad and we went to the hospital just like you did. I tried to be strong and move forward and I led everyone to believe I was doing great but then I found a baby grow I had brought when I first found out and I fell apart. I pushed everyone away but I soon realised that I would never move forward if I didn't just let my walls down. I was scared of forgetting that baby but when I finally talked to your dad I felt so much better. I forgot how hard it was for him as well and I wasn't there for him to grieve. I've never forgotten that baby and the time just obviously wasn't right." Nani explained._

 _Kono wiped away her tears and composed herself._

 _"Why did you never tell me?"_

 _"I was scared you would think you were less important and I didn't want to dwell. When I found out I was pregnant with you I was scared but so excited then when you were healthy and in my arms I just felt like the baby had sent me a new little angel. I remember my mother telling me to dress you in the baby grow I had brought for the first baby but I refused…I still have it and it tells me that I have two beautiful children, I doesn't matter that I only got to meet one because the one I have Is amazing and beautiful and talented and I couldn't ask for more"_

 _"I didn't think about Adam"_

 _"Sweetie everything you've been feeling is so normal and it's fine, you just need to let Adam in and be there for him, just take your time…there is no rush ipo"_

 _"I'm worried I've pushed him away"_

 _"Adam loves you"_

 _"I know, and he's tried so hard to show me but…we've not been…physical…" Kono admitted with a blush._

 _"I promise you, that will change when you're ready…don't stress about it"_

 _"I should probably go and see Adam"_

 _"Let's go"_

 **Three month ago**

 _Adam caressed Kono as they lay entangled with each other, Kono's head rested in the crook of Adam neck as his fingers stroked up and down Kono's arm. Placing kisses to her temple and her lips as she tilted her head up._

 _"You okay?" Adam asked._

 _"Yeah…that was perfect"_

 _"Mmmm" Adam grinned as he captured Kono's lips._

 _"I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to…"_

 _"Hey sshhh don't worry"_

 _"I love you Adam"_

 _"I love you more"_

 **Present day**

Kono followed Adam and Nani along the aisles looking around blankly trying to take everything in. The shelves were lined with blankets, and baby grows, car seats and push chairs. There was the stereotypical blue colour scheme for boys, and pink for girls with a variety of neutral tones if you didn't know. Kono didn't know what to look at first, she didn't know what she needed or what brand to by…she felt overwhelmed and wanted to go home.

"I think this would be good, it's neutral but can work for both" Adam rambled.

"Yes when I had Kono I brought blankets like that there softer than those"

"Oh and if we get these packs of baby grows they have them to match the baby as it grows"

"Yes that's cheaper than individually" Nani informed.

"What do you think babe?" Adam asked, turning to see Kono had disappeared.

Adam looked to Nani with concern and they dropped what they held to go and find her. They headed outside the shop and saw Kono walking back to the car briskly. They followed her, watching as she just leant against the side waiting for it to be unlocked.

"Kono what's wrong?" Adam asked as he approached her.

Kono looked up and straightened herself out. She felt ridiculous and could feel herself growing more and more anxious and upset and she certainly wasn't one to break down easily.

"I'm ready to go home" Kono stated.

"Sweetheart we haven't brought anything yet" Nani tried calmly.

"I want to go home"

Adam could sense Nani was about to speak again so he stepped forward and took Kono's hands.

"We can do this another day" He simply smiled and unlocked the car.

After dropping Nani home, Adam and Kono returned home themselves. Adam knew something was up with Kono but didn't want to push her too much. He left her to it and busied himself in the kitchen listening out for her in case she needed him. He watched as she wandered into the bathroom, noting she didn't lock the door. She never did when it was just them at home but he was glad, he knew he could get in. He left her to it hearing as she ran herself a bath and focused on preparing dinner. After a while he needed to use the bathroom, and seeing as they only had the one he had to see if she was nearly done. He knocked softly and peered his head round seeing Kono in the bath with her eyes closed.

"Babe" He whispered.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked to him sadly.

"You going to be long?"

Kono shrugged "You can use the toilet" She muttered as she closed her eyes again.

Adam smiled slightly at the fact she could tell what he needed and that she didn't care. He moved to pee and washed his hands before kneeling down next to Kono, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Mmmm" She mewed quietly.

"What's up babe?" Adam asked casually never faltering with each stroke.

Kono opened her eyes and tilted her head towards Adam before blinking away tears and looking to her slightly protruding belly and laying her hands on it.

"You worrying?" Adam asked quietly.

Kono nodded her head and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks to mingle with the cooling bath water.

"I'm really proud of you Kono"

"Why?"

"Because you're doing amazing, you're so strong and you've just kept going…it's no secret that this pregnancy wasn't planned and was sooner than we anticipated after…the last but were still going" Adam smiled sweetly.

"I'm scared Adam" Kono admitted

Adam noticed how Kono's body relaxed as she admitted to him how she felt.

"What are you scared about?" Adam asked placing his own hand on top of Kono's over her stomach.

Kono bit her lip and Adam kissed it away making her smile a little.

"I'm at the same stage that I was last time when we lost the baby, and then we went shopping today but what if there is no baby, what if something happens what if I hurt the baby…I don't know what I'm even doing" Kono sobbed.

"Sweetheart just because we lost our baby doesn't mean will lose this one, and you did not do anything to hurt the baby and we will figure out how to be parents along the way" Adam reassured.

Kono sighed and leaned closer to him, kissing him softly.

"You ready to get out, you'll shrivel up" Adam laughed.

"Yeah"

 **Three months later**

Adam held Kono's hand as they wandered around the baby store looking at all the stuff. Adam didn't want to pressure Kono and was determined to make it fun. He led her over to a selection of baby blankets and looked to her.

"What ones shall we get?"

Kono looked at all the patterns and colours and sighed in frustration.

"What's your favourite?"

"I don't know what's yours?" Kono asked.

"Why don't we both pick our favourite?" Adam suggested.

Kono smiled and looked around her eyes were drawn to a sky blue and white swirly one.

"This one, it's like the waves"

"I love it, what about this one?" Adam asked holding up a cream blanket with a fluffy teddy bear pattern.

"That's cute"

"Great, let's look at car seats?" Adam suggested

"Okay" Kono whispered nervously. "I don't know what's the best type?"

"I did some research, these ones seem to be the safest and have the best recommendations but their expensive, and these ones I think are good as well and a little cheaper"

"I know were not in the best financial situation but I'd rather spend more and keep our baby safe"

"Okay, well I think we should choose between these two brands"

Kono wandered around looking at each car seat and trying to decide what would be best. She then spotted one that had lots of padding and looked quiet comfy.

"This one?"

"I like it, let's get it"

Kono smiled in relief glad that things seemed to be going well. They went over to the cribs and Kono smiled in awe at the different kinds. She felt all warm and fuzzy thinking about her baby sleeping.

"Can we get a bassinet, I think I want a bassinet while the baby's really little then we can get a crib." Kono suggested.

Adam grinned pleased that Kono was making some decisions without prompt.

"I agree, actually your mum said we could have the one she used for you" Adam smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she would clean it up and we should probably buy some fresh padding but it's still in good condition"

"I'd love that"

"Okay, so all we need is a crib"

"Yes…"

"How about this?"

"Hmmm no I like that one more"

"Okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah babe"

"Can we get some more baby clothes?"

"Yes gorgeous"

The two brought some more baby clothes and picked up other necessities before going to pay. They signed to have all the bigger things delivered to them and packed the blankets and clothes into the car.

 **Four months later**

Kono sat between Adam's legs trying to focus on what the antenatal nurse was saying. Adam and Nani had both insisted Kono go to the classes to get some extra information much to her displeasure. The idea of being surrounding by other women practicing birthing techniques was not her idea of fun.

"Close your eyes and take a deep relaxing breath in and release breathing through your vagina" The nurse informed in a sickly sweet tone.

Kono gritted her teeth and kept her eyes open.

"Kono breathe" The nurse said softly.

Adam squeezed Kono's hand in encouragement but she wasn't interested.

"Babe just try" Adam whispered in her ear.

Kono rolled her eyes and tilted her head to him.

"How am I supposed to breathe through my vagina?" Kono asked with annoyance.

"I don't know, just breathe normally"

"Adam this is rubbish"

"Silence in the room please" The nurse muttered.

Kono sighed and tried to breathe but found herself simply growing more and more frustrated. She hated the birthing class but knew it meant something to Adam. When the class ended Kono couldn't help but relax in relief. Adam didn't miss it and was upset that Kono wasn't finding it at least useful. He wanted to be able to be as involved as possible but also didn't want to upset Kono.

They arrived home later that afternoon and Kono could tell Adam was upset. She felt bad but how could she possibly breathe through her vagina, it would be occupied by a baby.

"Adam"

"Hmm yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

Adam frowned and held Kono as close as her bump would allow.

"It's okay baby"

"It's not I didn't try"

"It wasn't for you, it doesn't matter"

"I just don't understand how you breathe through a vagina! Seriously what the hell!"

Adam chuckled at her dramatic attitude and kissed her lips.

"Maybe we can try a different class, to be honest I don't really know what happens when you give birth maybe we can get some more information so were both prepared?"

"That sounds like a good idea"

Kono and Adam sat in on a class about giving birth. Kono actually found it interesting and also a little scary.

"Signs that you are in labour are back pain, the urge to use the toilet which is because the baby pushes on your bowels, your waters breaking and contraction." The nurse began.

"Do you go to the hospital straight away?" Kono asked.

"When your contractions come every five minutes you should head to the hospital"

The group asked some more questions before the nurse moved on.

"When you're in labour your cervix will soften and expand to allow the baby to pass through the vagina. Your contractions will feel like sever period cramps where your womb contracts and releases. There are various methods of pain relief including an epidural or gas and air. Sometimes it helps to have your partner rub your back to alleviate some of the pain and relax you."

Kono looked to Adam and chuckled seeing him pale as the nurse described what would happen. She went into further detail as people asked questions and Adam began to squirm.

"You better not faint when I give birth" Kono whispered.

"I'm not going to promise anything" Adam stated feeling rather sick.

 **Two months later**

Kono paced the bedroom holding her back as she tried to breathe through the pain. Adam sat on the phone to her mum and told her Kono was going into labour. He said he would call when they went to the hospital but Kono contractions weren't close enough yet. He hung up and went to Kono trying to calm her and help her breathe through the pain.

"Adam it hurts already!"

"I know babe I'm sorry can I do anything?"

"I don't know!"

"Just try and breathe"

"I need the toilet!" Kono yelled suddenly.

"It's just the baby…"

"No I'll have an accident!"

Adam led Kono to the bathroom and she sat on the toilet.

"Sweetie the nurse said it's not good to sit in that positon for the baby"

"I don't know what to do…ERGH!"

"Okay were going to the hospital"

Kono lay on the bed with Adam holding their tiny baby girl in her arms. Nani and Chin and the rest of the five-0 team joined them in the room. Kono smiled at their little girl as she held her finger tightly. Adam had tears in his eyes looking down at his baby. They had called her Keela Rose and both were so over the moon with her. She had Kono's dimpled smile and Adam dark hair, big brown eyes that mirrored Kono's and a glint that made everyone smile. She was simply perfect and Kono couldn't ask for anything more. By the evening everyone had left and Kono and Adam lay alone with Keela. Adam delved into his pocket and pulled out a tiny little bracelet.

"What's that?" Kono asked.

"I erm, brought it for the other baby…it adjust in size as the baby grows…I know we said we wouldn't put Keela in the baby's clothes but I just thought the bracelet would be a nice reminder and Keela can keep her big brother or sister close always."

Kono's eyes filled with tears as Adam spoke and she kissed him passionately.

"I love you Adam"

"I love you so much baby!"


End file.
